Cleric
"One cure to heal the scars of all kinds" Dex 15, Str 35, Int 50 The primary support class, most healing and buff skills are only available to the Cleric. Clerics are very difficult to level due to having very low damage and defences, as well as shorter attack range than both sorcerers and Scouts, but are invaluable in wars. Builds By saying builds we are meaning to the different "custom" characteristic point distribuition. There are three common builds for clerics: 1. Fast Healer; The fastest heals, distribute all of your points to Dex. 2. Moderate Speed Power Heals ; this will give you moderate timed heals but you will heal more, and your ranged attack's power will deal more damage too, distribute 3/4 of your points to Dex and the rest Int, or 1/2 of your points each, you decide. 3. Strength Cleric (or Dex and Str); Str cleric: you will make a great deal of damage with your combat attack and Material Break, but you won't heal as fast. Distribute full Str for power, 1/2 Dex and Str for a medium point, or 3/4 Dex rest Str for speed and some power. Skills Skills are special combat/support abilities, which if used wisely, can help a lot. We clerics, get our healing power from skills. There are two ways of obtaining skills: as a drop from monsters, or buying them from the item store. Note: Some skills can only be obtained as a drop from monsters. When you obtain a skill you will see it on your bag. Skills have to be set into a slot in a weapon, in this case a hammer. Weapons have different number of slots, for example, most low level hammers have two slots, and we can see this number of slots increase with the level of the hammer. However, there are skills that take up two slots. Melee attack:'The basic attack of the cleric, which involves smashing a heavy hammer into the enemy, instantly knocking them off their feet, while dealing a moderate amount of damage at the same time. The cleric is the third strongest melee class, in front of the Sorcerer, but behind the Scout. The cleric's true potential lies in their vital ability to heal, a skill unique to their class. Like all melee attack, it is vulnerable to counter, but effective against ranged assaults. The cleric melee attack is quite useful in player-vs-player combat, as it can be used on the enemy to knock them on their feet, giving the user time to flee and recover. '''Ranged attack:'The ranged attack of the cleric involves launching a holy, pure white missile at the target. Clerics have the second highest magic attack in the game, in front of scouts but behind the sorcerer, and this attack does a high amount of damage, and can be used multiple times. The only downside about the ranged attack for the cleric is the low firing ranged, so it can only be used when the enemy is relatively close. The ranged attack is useful against the counter skill, but is interrupted by melee attack. The ranged attack can be used five times before needing to recharge. '''Cure: Cures all abnormal effects on a selected target. Quite useful when going against scouts, or sorcerers, as they are likely candidates for inflicting abnormal status effects. This skill cures poison, immobilisation, shrouded vision, etc. Cure can be purchased from the Item Store for 2,000 gran and takes up one slot space. Heal: The simplest HP recovery spell, short cast time and single target. This spell has five uses before it has to recharge, and it the signature spell of the cleric class. This spell is useful in a wide array of scenarios, as players are always getting hurt, and constantly need healing. NOTE: Heal will Damage monsters that are of dark nature(e.g. minotaurs and demon slimes). Heal can be dropped and bought from the item store for 2,000 gran and takes up one slot space. Divine Protection: A very useful buff, drastically increases physical and magical defense for a moderate time. This skill has three uses before it needs to be recharged. This spell can be cast on yourself, or an ally. One of the most common cleric spells, appearing constantly on the battle field. This skill provides the cleric with an equalizer when going against melee attackers, who would otherwise destroy a cleric in a matter of seconds. This defense boost wears off over time. Divine Protection can be purchashed at the Item Store for 2,000 gran and takes up one slot space. Sanctuary: The most formidable cleric skill, which heals over a large area but has a smaller effect, equivalent to that of the standard heal spell. This attack is extremely useful in wars, where the cleric can heal a wide spectrum of players at the same time, without having to individually target allies to heal. With this skill, the cleric can be the difference between victory and defeat on the battlefield, turning the tide of battle. Be warned, this skill can be interrupted by melee attack, so it is useful to use this spell under the protection of gladiators or scouts. This skill has three uses before it must be recharged. Sanctuary can be bought from the item store for 10,000 gran and takes up two slot spaces. Material Break: Destroys the enemies' flag(s) when used at least once; Reduces durability by 200 per hit. This skill is only to be used during a war, when destroying the enemies' flags or great flags, in order to reduce their points and to secure victory. This skill has three uses before it must be recharged. Material Break can be bought from the store for 50,000 gran and takes up two slot spaces. Dispel: Removes any buffs from characters e.g divine protection. This skill is useful against clerics and gladiators, as they are the most likely classes to buff themselves. The dispel skill is quite useful, as it causes enemy buffing skills to become redundant, providing allies with a weaker enemy to dispatch. Greater Heal: Increased power of heal, used by more experienced clerics. This spell has three uses before it must be recharged. This is the most potent healing spell in existence, however, it can only be used on one ally at a time. Everyone appreciates the aid from a cleric, whether it be while training, or in player-vs-player combat. Greater Heal can be bought from the Item Store for 10,000 gran and takes up two slot spaces. Bless: Increases 10 stats, drastically enhancing the capabilities of the target. This skill is very uncommon, and is solemnly seen on the battle field. Can only be obtained from drops and takes up '''three '''slot spaces. Counter: Universal skill that is automatically attatched to any weapon obtained from the Item store. Counter reflects a single melee attacker and knocks them to the ground. This skill is very common in the cleric class, as they very rarely have the ability to dispatch a foe with pure strength alone. Counter can be combined with divine protection for desirable results. The counter skill is effective against the melee attackers, but useless at a distance. Counter can be bought from the Item Store for 10,000 gran and takes up two slot spaces. Equipment Basic, Silk, Bronze Item Store Weapons Smasher: Level 1 cleric weapon. Beginning cleric players start off with this weapon. Costs 1,600 Gran. Iron Mattock: Level 10 weapon. Costs 6,000 Gan. Goblin Lords may drop this weapon when defeated. Copper Hammer: Level 40 weapon. MinotaurHero and Minotaurus may drop this. Costs 18,400 Gran. Armor Novice: Level 1 armor. Beginning cleric players start off with this armor. The cost of each piece of armor ranges from 450 to 900 Gran. Silk: Level 10 armor. Obtained by defeating Goblin Fighters, Goblin Masters, and Goblin Lords. The cost of each piece of armor ranges from 1,600 to 4,800 Gran. Bronze: Level 40 armor. Minotauros and Basilisk occasionally drop this armor when defeated. The cost of each piece of armor ranges from 4,600 to 13,800 Gran. 'Drops from Enemies' Weapons Golden Mattock: Level 30 weapon. Obtainable when a Cockatrice, Flame Slime, Demon Slime, or Giant Slime is defeated. Wood Mattock : Level 40 weapon. Obtainable when a basilisk is defeated War Hammer: Level 50 weapon. Can only be obtained when a Minotaur Hero is defeated. Armor Velvet: Level 30 armor. Demon Slimes, Minotauros, and possible Cockatrices drop this armor when defeated. Silver: Level 50 armor. Only obtainable by defeating MinotaurHero. 'Seven Store' Former Armor (Female) Apapane: Former level 20 armor. Somewhat resembled a pirate's outfit; colored crimson with yellow markings all around the armor. Hammer is called "Sledge Hammer." Second New Colored (NC2) armor is named Progano; weapon named "Buster Hammer>" Pacif: Former level 30 armor. Consists of a yellow jacket, a black over-skirt with yellow markings, brown boots, bracelets and a ring for the gloves, and a cream-colored handkerchief over the head. New Colored armor is called Kashmi; weapon is called "Bad Umbrella." NC2 armor is Nereid; weapon is "Deadly Bell." Sita: Former level 40 armor. Not much is known about it except for the fact that the colors of the armor were light green and blue. Hammer is called Baroque Swastika. Recolored armor is called Virgo; recolored hammer is called "Black Swastika." Florence : Former level 50 armor. Somewhat resembles a sailor's uniform with white and blue top and skirt, brown short boots with navy blue stockings, navy blue sleeves, brown gloves, and a sailor cap. Recolored armor is called Earth; recolored hammer is called "Squasher." Picture from the SevenSwords Official Fan Page 'Seven Hobby Armor' Below are some of the names of the Seven Hobby armor and weapons, along with their corresponding series. Each armor/weapon requires the player to be at least level 10 to equip them. Male Armor *Shugenja - New-Colored Samurai *Mythology - NC Saint Knight *Burgrave - NC Noble *Kunlun - NC Fancy Asia *Ardor - NC Maid&Butler *Roger - NC Pirate *Holliday - NC Western *Galahad - NC Heavy Knight Female Armor *Minilop - Bunny *Kashmi - (?) *Virgo - (?) *Konoha - New-Colored Samurai *Religion - NC Saint Knight *Modest - NC Noble *Kanshin - NC Fancy Asia *Karin - NC Maid&Butler *Alwida - NC Pirate *Cactus - NC Western *Rutile - NC Heavy Knight *Progano - NC2 (?) *Nereid - NC2 (?) Weapons *Yasha - NC Samurai *Prometheus Club - NC Saint Knight (build max: 15 times) *Corona Vendetta - NC Noble (build max: 15 times) *Terrapin Hammer - NC Fancy Asia *Apollo Bless - NC Maid&Butler (build max: 15 times) *Solid Fall - NC Pirate (build max: 15 times) *Kochab - NC Pirate (build max: 15 times; INT +10, DEX +5) *Revoli Gain - NC Western *Titan Axe - NC Heavy Knight *Buster Hammer - NC2 (?) *Deadly Bell - NC2 (?) Category:Classes